First Kiss
by shinigamivc
Summary: Haji's memory of the first kiss he and Saya shared. HAJISAYA ONESHOT


Ok, ok. I wrote this in the middle of writing a longer Blood+ fic for Haji and Saya (which will appear up here soon. So this, a long with my other one, is my first Blood+ fic. However, if you've read any of my other work, you know how I write. I'm actually really hoping some you the people who read my other work like Blood+, cause I'm very proud of this fic as well as my other. (but I'm more proud of this one) I typed this up in 30 minutes, edited it in another 15, send it to a few choice people, and bam! It's posted here. Lol

Anyway, I really hope you like it.

---------------

_First Kiss_

By Ren-chan (shinigamivc)

He had been just 15 the first time she kissed him. In fact, it was only a week or so after his birthday. They were both sprawled out on the hay in the barn. It had been freezing that day; Haji could recall her shivering as she dragged the barn door shut behind them. He couldn't fathom why they could not just have stayed in the nice, warm house, but Saya had insisted that they would hide for a few hours so Haji didn't have to do chores and they could talk.

He looked less than thrilled; his chores would have been much better than freezing to death in the barn, and he couldn't for the life of him think of something so important that they had to be in private to talk about. Still, he had little choice in the matter. Saya had _insisted_, and there was nothing that could be said to change her mind when she insisted.

"Haji?" She almost cooed as he sighed openly. She was making him nervous now; what could she possibly want?

"Yes, Saya?" He tilted his head toward her slightly, so he could see her expression at the edge of his vision. She turned over on to her side, smiling at him devilishly. "What was your first kiss like?"

He instantly blushed at her comment, though he was not sure why it flustered him as much as it did. When he looked away from her quite indignantly, she reached over and poked him in the arm. "Haji?"

He groaned openly at her persistence, and she paused, then laughed out loud and fell onto her back.

"You've never been kissed!" She declared quite loudly and continued to laugh. His face grew bright red from embarrassment and aggravation. He flipped himself toward her quickly, sitting up so that he could look down on her. "Yeah, well neither have you!"

Her eyebrows furred at this and she sat up, placing her hands on her hips, her eyes burning 'how dare you!' into the flesh of his face. Suddenly her expression broke and she closed her eyes in a very 'matter of fact' way. "I have so! Joel kisses me!"

"On the cheek." Haji said, quirking at eyebrow and matching Saya's devilish gleam in his own blue-grey eyes. "That doesn't count; my mother used to do that to me."

For only a moment, Saya's expression had changed; he had never mentioned his mother before, but still, what he had said was an insult to her, and he must be punished for it. She thought for another moment, trying to look confident. "...Well, it's different for boys. Anyway, a lady shouldn't kiss any boy she doesn't love."

"Whatever." Haji fell back into the hay, staring strait up. His face had returned to normal, aside from the lightest shade of pink in his cheeks, but his eyes still showed anger. She watched him for a moment, noticing that he was purposely _not _looking at her. She sighed loudly, hands still on her hips, then leaned over him.

"Saya, what are you--?" She pressed her lips against his, eyes fluttered closed. He relaxed instantly, enjoying the kiss for the next few seconds that her lips were on his. She pulled away soon after and grinned down at him. His cheeks heated up again and he sat up, moving away from her slightly. "What was that for?!"

"Your first kiss, silly." She grinned, quite pleased with herself. "And anyway, it's okay if I kiss you. I love you, after all."

For a moment, his heart jumped in his chest. Saya was such a strange girl, to kiss him out of the blue like that and not think it was a big deal; and surely she had not meant what she just said, at least, not in the way his teenage mind wished to interpret it. Of course, she didn't _love him, _love him, and there was no way he would _ever _loveher, but still, to have a girl as pretty as Saya say such things to him, he could not help the odd feeling in his chest.

"Haji, let's go inside. It's so cold out here." She shivered and got to her feet, walking over to the door. Haji sighed and licked his lips idly, though it had only been pressure, he was actually quite satisfied with the feeling of her lips on his. "Haji! Hurry up!"

He stood, still dazed for an extra moment before his brain finally caught up, "Wait, you brought us out to the freezing barn just to ask me that!?"

She giggled and pushed the door opened, running back to the house, with him chasing after.

----------------

Reviews are extreme love! Pwease clicky -pouts-

Don't forget to look for my other Blood+ HajiSaya fic that's coming up the pipes, if you liked this one! 3 byebye for now!


End file.
